Journey to the East: A Vexian RP
'Plot' Thunder Punch and the rest of the gang are hanging out in Vexian City when a highly skilled ninja suddenly attacks them at the maid cafe. His name is Mohari the ferret and is a quick foot clan member that live in the ancient kingdom of Shiluria. He has left his homeland to find Thunder Punch who's greatly known as Vexia's greatest hero for help to stop the 5 ancient conflicting clans from causing war in the eastern territories. Help Thunder Punch and Mohari take back the kingdoms and set them strait before war breaks out and a certain someone taking back her throne. 'Rules' *No deaths until you ask me *No swearing *Don't over Power your character in this role-play (unless they are in a tyep of super form or they are are Demi-gods) *No recolors...pet pev of mine *No characters who are "quote" a real character's lover: Fake Ex. (Thunder Punch is Dating Amy rose) *This page will contain fan art *Please ask me if u want to join and just don't randomly add yourself where you see fit -_- *And Have fun! 'Characters (add here)' Thunder Punch the mongoose Mohari the Easter Ferret Fire Arm the Hedgehog Blue Jay the Blue Bird Wing the flying Squirrel Hanna Maxwell the Dog Dark Storm the Porcupine Mai the cat Jacob the Hedgehog Mimi the Hedgehog Lemony the Butterfly Dark Ace the mongoose Inari Kyuubi the Fox Alisia the Squirrel Venus the Tiger/Leopard Y-Tiger Ruza the cat Y-Tiger Raibyo The HedgehogY-Tiger 'Play-able characters (more will be added)' Shizara the Ferret (princess/maiden of the quick foot clan) Kimono the Tiger (King/leader of the Mufari Cat clan of the East) Rozaria the Dragon (princess/maiden of the mystic scale clan) Demokuro the Panda (prince/leader of the soft paw clan) Kimora the Scorpion (princess/maiden of the poison claw clan) Horimoto the Fox (emperor of Shiluria) ''' A Surprised Visit From The East' '''Thunder Punch:' Man it's good to relax! *lays back in the chair waiting for his smoothy* Blue Jay: *sitting next to him as he tinkers with his wrist watch* I don't know T.P. Haven't you been reading the news about the conflict in the east? It looks like war is about to break Thunder Punch: Like I care. We have too much stuff going on as it is. Dr. Eco already controls the lower landmasses and were always on high alert now. And that portal to the emerald dimension has appeared so we're getting all these visitors from möbius. *lays back further in the chair with his arms behind his back* So there, I don't care Mimi: *hands him his smoothy in her maid outfit since it's her shift* You sure are generous Vexia's fastest hero. *looks annoyed at him* Why are you even complaining? You love going there...*her eyes turns to fiery red* W-Wait! DID YOU FIND A GIRL THERE! *her hair raises up as she gives him a death stare* T.P?! Thunder Punch: *sweatdrops* Uhhhhhh. *blushes a bit about the remark and thinks about Venus* Anyway thanks for the smoothy *Dark Storm, Fire Arm and Jacob enter the cafe* Dark Storm: *takes a seat* I'm never going treasure hunting with you again Fire Arm: *sits down sweating* Those eastern Vexians really are trouble. We got caught up in a clan battle and boy we'd be screwed if Jacob didn't neutralize their powers. Jacob: '''*tired as Mai comes out with a glass of water and fans him* I'm wiped out too man. They're getting exceptionally close to the western continents too. If this keeps up tribes may get caught up and a war may truly break out. '''Blue Jay: *looks at T.P with a scolding look* Told Yea! Alisia:*she walks in the cafe,humming and singing.* Wing: *follows in behind her* Hey guys! I met a new person today at the town center. Her name is Alisia. Hanna: *comes out with her maid outfit on* Nice to meet you Alisia. *smiling* Alisia:'''It's nice to meet you too! *smiling happily* '''Mimi: *sighs* If more people come in than I'll never get off my- (All of a sudden a green flash breaks through the windows and holds Mimi at a knife's point) ???: You and your friends are coming with me Fast yellow one or the hedgehog gets it! *holds the knife at her neck but the knife shakes in his hand! maybe out of fear?* Thunder Punch: *gets up casually out of his chair with his hand in his pockets* Do you really think that was the smartest choice you've picked? *looks at him with a ticked off face as sparks fly from his hair* You interrupted my smoothy! So you've asked for it! *charges at the green masked intruder and hits him out of the window with him freeing Mimi from his grasps* ???: *hits the ground outside the cafe and flips sending T.P into a mail box* I need for you to come with me! *charges at him with his shrunken* I will save my people with your help! Thunder Punch: *smiles and grabs his hand holding the shrunken* You've got guts! THUNDER SHOCK BLAST! *a spark flies onto the mystery person and he's struck by a giant volt of electricity* ???: *smiles and doesn't looked phased* Ha! *throws a paper bomb at T.P and it explodes releasing small magnetic rocks* I'm a ninja, don't underestimate us! Now your going to help me! Thunder Punch: *falls to the ground, looking a bit sick but ok* I'm not done yet! THUNDER PUNCH! *punches the mystery person but it's caught! but the weird thing was that there was no electricity created in the attack* What? Why am I not able to create an electric current!? Alisia:'''Sir! *runs to Thunder Punch*Are you ok?! '''Thunder Punch: *shocked and gets far away from the mysterious person* This is bad ???: *charges at T.P and slams him into the ground and holds him with a shrunken at his neck* Now you are coming with- *cut off short as blue flames surround him* Mai: *walks out as her hair burns light blue walking out angry while still in her work outfit* I told you Mohari! No one in the west will help! Now leave Everyone else: Mai! Do you know this guy? Mohari: *takes of his ninja mask* Mai! So the rulers of an Easter hanging with the hero is true, but why are you here when war is about to break in our homelands? *starts yelling* Why Did You Abandon Your Clan! Mai: *walks over and slaps Mohari* Because people like you *she starts to tear up* Thunder Punch: *whistles* Man did you mess up. Mohari: *frowns and let's go of T.P* I'm...sorry. *kneeling to the ground and punches the side walk* All I wanted was to stop the clans from entering war. *grabs T.P's hand* Please sir! Help our land! You're our only hope! Thunder Punch: *smiles and punches the guy in the face* Sure. But next time ask. I'll always help the friends of my friends. 'The Journey To A New Land' Thunder Punch: *waiting outside of Blue Jay's secret hidden laboratory* Come on Blue! We don't got all day! We need you to finish those other planes so we can all head the the Eastern territories. Blue Jay: *yelling in his workshop while trying to fix his two fighter jets* STOP, DONT TOUCH THAT. PUT THAT DOWN! NOOOOOO! *you hear things fly in the workshop* Fire Arm: *sweat drops* this is gonna take while -_- Thunder Punch: Well it's not his fault he has to baby sit his cousins today. They're little flying demons! O_O Mohari: *folds his arms* Hmpf! Is the great hero of the West afraid of children? Thunder Punch: You wanna go again you green fur ball!? *smiles as he cracks his knuckles and sparks fly from his hair* Mai: *standing with the rest of the gang behind Thunder Punch, Fire Arm and Mohari* Your such children. Alisia:*giggles behind Mai*^^ Mohari: *gives a cold stare at Alisia* Hmpf, Any way why are we here! Do we really need help from this bird? Thunder Punch: Hey lay off dude, we're only here to borrow his jets. You said yourself were heading to the east so we're taking the jets to get there faster. I bet it took you like 3-2 months to get here by foot -_- Mohari: Please, don't make me laugh. It took a month and a half. I'm a an elite ninja. I would never take that long to help out my clan. Everyone: *looks at Mohari like an idiot* -_- Blue Jay: *walks out of his lab* Sorry everyone *Sweatdrops* So I guess were heading to the Eastern territories. *his lab opens and a large jet rolls out* we'll be riding in this! Thunder Punch: *smiles* Flyin in style! Fire Arm: Who said your comming? Don't you have cousins to take care of? Blue Jay: Uhhh. *a smile of worry comes across his face as a sweatdrops* Fire Arm: *sighs* Well take the Silver Gull. That jet can also turn into a speed boat so we can use that to our advantage too. Blue Jay: Ok. I'll join you guys as soon as my Aunt comes back to take her hatchlings. *hears them messing with his stuff* O-Ok I gotta go! *runs back in* Thunder Punch: Bye Blue! *looks at the jet and jumps on the wing* Let's get goin! Fire Arm: *gets in the cockpit and starts it* Alright get ready! Mai & Alisia: *gets in* Mohari: *jumps on the other wing* Let's go home Mai. *folds his arms* Mai: *glares at him* I'm going to help. Not to go back home. Mohari: *sighs* Ok...*looks a bit disappointed* To the East we go. 'Clan Tensions' Dark Storm: '''*walks through the portal that has opened in a nearby jungle area* Mmm. So this is where you said there's a monster gem? '''Dark Ace: *walks out* Yea. When have I ever been wrong about this subject D-Storm? Dark Storm: *sweatdrops and looks a bit annoyed* And when will you learn that I hate you callin me that. *looks ahead* Jacob: '*walks out of the portal* Let's hope this will end better than last time. *looks up in the sky* Mai and that ferret seem to know each other...*looks a bit worried* '''Dark Ace: '*looks back* Is the descendant of Marcus jealous? *looks annoyed at Jacobs problems* '''Jacob: *blushes a bit and looks surprised* N-N-NO! I just wanna know why he wants our help. The others should be headin here in a few minuets. *stretches his arms behind his head* *'they walk to a mountain' Dark Ace: I could care less about that ferret's problems. I just want the gems in these territories. *looks at a mountain. That's Mystic Scale Mountain. Home of the descendants of Kron apparently. Jacob: *starts climbing* I remember reading stories that they were in a ten thousand war with another clan..but I don't remember the other clan's name. Dark Storm: *starts levitating* It was Mai's clan. The Mohari Cat clan. I remember when they were at each other's necks back when I was still a kid. Dark Ace: They have a gem. *looks a bit livelier* That means somethin gonna go down. *leaps and climbs up the mountain* Dark Storm: Look! *points to the top of the mountain' speak and sees a space rip* Looks like a Mobians tryin to to enter into Vexia. But I never knew there was a portal here!? ???: '*a fast object flyers by and slams Dark Storm's face into the cliff's wall* Leave! *'Out of the space rip there were two screams, both female.* Venus:'AH!!!! *Falling, trying to block her underwear*AAH!!! '''Ruza:'EEEK! *Falling as well.* '''Raibyo:*Falling after them, but looking cool while doing this* This fucking sucks. *she lands on a rock and leaps off, catching Venus and Ruza before landing on the ground*Here we go. We're in Vexia... Wait, how the hell did this happen!? Ruza:*Sniffling and crying* Venus:*shaking and frighten.* ???: *multiple fast objects fly in their direction* Stand down Westerners! Dark Ace: *looks up top* What the hell are those? And...*sees the girls* Why the hell are they here! *jumps backwards and slams the creature into the cliff wall freeing Dark Storm: Dark Storm: '''Ack! Uhh. *shakes it off* They're called Dracos. Or in ancient Vexian mythology Dragons. They are the mystic scale tribe. '''Raibyo: *She noticed Dark Ace and Dark storm*Huh!? Damn it, I got to ensure Ruza and Venus are safe from what dangers are here. *pulls Venus and Ruza close, leaping away a bit, growling a bit.* A Scale Warrior: Surrender or we will use force. *points his spear at them as the others wait for his command* We question why you westerners are here. Raibyo: Whao whao whao! Put the fucking spear down!*She growls a bit.* I don't even know what the fuck is going on!*Keeping Venus and Ruza behind her to keep them safe.* A Scale Warrior: We have asked and now we react. Solders FIGHT FOR YOUR QUEEN! Scale Solders: YAAAAAA!!!! *charge at them and the guys below them* Dark Ace: *growls* Gear Two! *glows red as he bashes some solders into the cliff wall* I could care less about them but I want that monster gem! Dark Storm: '*levitates up and creates a shield in-front of Raibyo and the girls* Long time no see Raibyo, but why of all places now? *the guards start breaking the shield* '''Jacob: '*climbs up and starts fighting* Theses guys are unbelievably strong! Rrrr- *gets punched back down and almost falls off the cliff* '''Dark Storm: '''Jacob! '''Raibyo:I don't have time to explain, cause I don't know. Keep Venus and Ruza safe or Fire Arm and Thunder Punch will try to kill me. *she suddenly goes lightning fast, catching Jacob before he fallen.*Ensure you have better balance, I won't be there the next time that happen.*she suddenly snaps her fingers and zap a lot of Scale soldiers.*Damn it! *she goes speeding towards Venus and Ruza.* Scale Warrior: *laughs and his solders shake off that attack* We Draco's are emune to elemental attacks! Thank you almighty father Kron! *they raise their spears high and throw them down as the tips of each spear burst and turn into a net made of Draco scales* Dark Storm: *struggling* I remember this! Draco scales are said to be one of the toughest materials in all of Vexia. We aren't getting out of this anytime soon... Raibyo:!! *pulls both Ruza and Venus close to her* *the solders drag them into a cave near the peek of the cliff and into a large lush jungle sanctuary where rocks float and you can touch the clouds* Jacob: *sighs* Man, I wish we could break out Dark Storm: *folds his arms. Actually we can. Your tribe's powers can actually neutralize their scale properties. Your powers and theirs are very similar...*looks serious* But not yet, I wanna see why they haven't killed us. They are known the kill intruders so that no one knows where their tribal lands are. Dark Ace: *looks annoyed* One they let us out Me and D-Storm will stay behind, you and the others make a run for it. There's no need for y'all to get in this conflict. Meet up with the others. Raibyo:That's kind of hard to know when I don't know what is going on! Ruza:*Worry*Fire arm...*she whispers.* Venus:*She sniffles.* Jacob: S-Sorry miss. I'm Jacob the Hedgehog. Me, Dark Storm, And Ace (even though Ace is here for a gem) are here to investigate the clan wars that are starting up in this region we Vexians call the Eastern Territories. We decided to talk to the Queen of the clan to get some info and maybe stop this upcoming war...*sighs* But we better hurry up, I hear from that warrior that the queen is dying. We apologize if we caused you to get angry with our actions. Dark Ace: *sighs* don't apologize to her, it's Raibyo. *starches his head in a nonchalant way* *sees Ruza and And the other girl* Who's the other chick? I know you and Ruza but the other is a no. Raibyo:This is Venus. Venus:*Hiding behind Raibyo, fighten of the others a little* Raibyo:Venus hasn't left mobius for her whole life, last thing I needed was to suddenly step through a protal from no where. I beleive Vexia's hero has a crush on her the last time I heard. *She sighs*So, lovely, someone is dieing and there is no Baine come up with something, or my brother to be here. Dark Storm: *sighs* She's very old, I think she's the same princess I heard about when I was a child. Jacob: She's over a thousand years old!!?? *looks shocked* Dark Storm: Yea, Dracos are said to live way longer than any other Vexian creature. *sighs* We're almost there. Jacob, free the girls and head to the shoreline that's about a few miles east of here. Jacob: Be safe guys. *looks to the girls* You ready? Raibyo:*smirks*OH, I'll be as ready as can be. Ruza:*She nods* Venus:*She shivers a little, but nods.*Y-Yea... *she spoke softly.* Jacob: *smiles* Ok. *his hands glow bright violet and the net shatters and they leave* Head towards the cliff! *fights through the solders and jumps off the cliff and dissapears into the brush* Yellowtiger:*Has picked up Venus and Ruza in each hand and has zoom off the cliff and disappears into another brush, listening out for Jacob so she can follow.* 'The Coast and a Surprised Visit' *Mohari and the others reach the eastern territory coast named Sutingu Kru beach* Mohari: *his arms folded* We're here...wait!? *looks around the waters* There's nowhere to land this contraption! Fire Arm: that's why I chose the Silver Gul as our transportation* *presses a button* Thunder Punch: *grabs Mohari and jump as up high as the jet turns into a speed boat* See. *smiles as he puts him down* Mohari: *tries not to look interested* I-I see. Mai: *Looks ahead* Hey! Look! There's people on the shore waving at us! *points to the shore* Thunder Punch: *also looks* Your right! *looks at Fire Arm* Bro, let's get this going and see who those people are. Fire Arm: *sighs* Don't rush me! *looks a bit annoyed* Mohari: *looks around* We're about 100 meters from the shore. *jumps off the boat and runs on water! where it looks like he's teleporting* Thunder Punch: How is he doing that!? Mai: it's a move called quick step. It's a technic that enables the user to run and super quick bursts that are so quick that they almost pause time in a sense, which is how he's sliding on the water, not running. *the Shore* Jacob: Heyy! *waving at the boat* I wonder if that's them? Raibyo: *she sighs*I don't know, but I would like for Ruza and Venus to be in a safe place. Ruza:*looking*Mmm.... Venus:*Frighten as she hugs Raibyo* *the Silver Gul finally makes it to shore* Mohari: *pulls out his Shrunken* Great! More Westerners Mai: *hist Mohari in the head* Calm down. *sees Jacob and the others* JACOBE! *runs and hugs him* Why are you here you big moron? *nuzzles him but then pinches his cheeks* Jacob: *hurting a bit (we all know the man in this relationship)* M-Maii...*being disciplined* Mai: *looks at Raibyo* Hello....who are you and the girls behind you? *looks at Ruza and Venus* Your defiantly not eastern and from my clan. *gives a sigh of relief* Thunder Punch: *walks up with his eyes closed and arms behind his head* Calm your self down Mai. *is defiantly not paying attention* Raibyo: Me and the girls are from Mobius, we... Um... Kinda just fell out of a hole in the air. *notice Thunder Punch*Hey Thunder Punch, your not paying attention, are ya? *she sighs, before lookng to Mai*I am Raibyo the hedgehog! Ruza:*looking for Fire Arm* Venus:*gasped*T-Thunder Punch!? Thunder Punch: *opens his eyes* V-Venus!? *looks around and sees Venus, Ruza, and Raibyo* W-What tha? *sees Venus and blushes bright red* Jacob: Oh, so your what they call Mobians. You guys sure do look alott like Vexians. Fire Arm: *hops off the boat and sees Ruza and the others* Well isn't this a surprise. *hugs Ruza* Ruza:*She smiles, hugging Fire Arm*Oh Fire Arm, I-I was so frighten! Raibyo:Yea, you could say that Jacob. However, we are completely different, we can't use your power sources... Mm... You call Monster gems, right? *she sighs*Mobians can only use the power of chaos emeralds. Venus:*Tears were appearing*Thunder Punch! *she ran to him and hugs him, sniffling.* Thunder Punch: *a bit surprised but hugs her* V-Venus? *holds her and pats her head* Mohari: *snickers* What? Is the fasters hero of Vexia embarrassed? Jacob: Ohhhh. So that's the girl you ran into when you went to möbius to look for your brother. *smiles but remembers Mimi* Yea...lets not tell her she's here. Venus:*Crying, hugging Thunder Punch* Raibyo:*she sighs, having a sweatdrop* She needs to be move to a safer place, or to stay with you Thunder Punch. The sudden events really frighten her, after all, she did fall out of a hole in the sky.*she sighs* Ruza:*Frowning at the sight of Venus.* Thunder Punch: I-I'll watch her...*blushes a bit* Fire Arm:. Jacob, why are you here? I thought you stayed at the city? Jacob: *smiles and a sweatdrops* Yea...me and the dark ones went to go see a gem in a clan and we kinda got separated... I came and try to help with the clan tensions...so it could make Mai feel better..*blushes* Mai: *blushes* Awww. *kisses his cheek* That's for thinking about me. *her tail pokes him and he's set on blue fire* That's for going behind my back. Mohari: *-_-* Ruthless as ever, even when you were a-*she puts her hand over his mouth* Mai: Say it and I'll kill you. Raibyo: Ya know, I don't like getting into clan matters and all, but just point me in a direction and I'll see what I can do. Ruza: You are so hopeless without your brother, aren't you Raibyo -_-; Raibyo:*she sighs*Yep... Fire Arm: Were here to help a ninja named Mohari. He came to us for help because the clans here are all of a sudden Mohari: *steps forward* I am Mohari. I need their help to restore this land. First we must go to my clan. The quick foot clan. There me and Shizara- I mean my clan's maiden will tell you how you can help. Ruza:*Confuse*? Venus:*Hugging extremely close to Thunder Punch, sniffling. Raibyo:Alright... *yawning*Well, take us there. Thunder Punch: *patting Venus' head* We need to split up into teams and go off into sections looking for these clans. Raibyo:*looks to Thunder punch*Well, you better keep her Safe, I'm leaving Venus into your hands. Venus:*Hugging Thunder Punch, blushing a bit.* Thunder Punch: I-I Will! *he states sharply like an idiot and blushes red* Jacob: I've never seen T.P like this. *a sweatdrops* Fire Arm: *closes his eyes and sighs as he crosses his arms* I have....a few years ago that is....*smiles a bit at the sight* I'm just glad he has her now. Mohari: Achem! *coughs to get attention* First group will be Thunder Punch and Ms. Venus is it? Then There is the second group of Me and Mai, then Jacob and Ms Raiybo, then Fire Arm and Ms. Ruza. Ruza:*She smiles at Fire Arm, standing next to him.* Venus:*Hugging close to Thunder Punch* Raibyo:*She blinks a bit*Mm... Jacob: Hey! Why can't I go with Mai! *looks annoyed* Mohari: Because I need her for a certin part of the mission! *looks ticked at Jacob* You westerner wouldn't under stand! Jacob: She's my girlfriend thus I have to be there to protect her! I want her safe with someone trustworthy and that's defiantly not you as of right now! *growls a bit* Thunder Punch: *sighs and walks I front of them* Yoooo, cool it down guys. *looks to Jacob* Jacob, I hate to say this too but you need to listen to the ferret. We're here to help him and this land so at lest listen. I know you want to be there for her but she'll be safe with her friend. Mohari: T-Thank you Thunder Punch. *looks annoyed at Jacob but proceeds* Anyway group 1 (T.P and Venus) will track down the Soft Paw Clan in the bamboo forest to the east. Group 2 (Fire Arm and Ruza) will take on the Poison Claw Clan which is pretty close to this area, Group 3 (Jacob and Raibyo) will go to the fast foot clan, my clan, to the south. Then Mai and I go visit her clan. That should wrap thinks up yes? Raibyo:I know I don't really havew a say in this, but why is it important she goes with you? *She seem to narrowed her eyes*Secrets are meant to be serects, but when one can't trust their friends with their deepest secrets, can they never trust others? Ruza:*she sighs*Raibyo! Venus:*she just stays quiet.* Mai: *sighs* Please stay out of it....*you can see her shaking a bit* I have my reasons... Mohari: Well let you know how were doing and once we've got them on our side we can restore ballence. Jacob. As Mai's oldest friend I'm I trusting you and Ms. Raiybo with the task of getting my tribe to our side. I faith in you...even if you are a westerner. *looks up and sighs* The tribal leaders will challenge you all so be prepared. They are high and mighty with their clan's pride on their sholders. Mai: *hands them all each an individual map* I got these befor we left. These are maps of the continent and your clan has been circled. Please try not to get lost. *looks annoyed and sighs* Mohari: Well meet back here once we've established they're on our side. Be safe westerners. *grabs Mai's hand and they vanish into the trees* Thunder Punch: *whistels* Man! I got to learn that move. *smiles a bit* So, are you guys ready to mess around in this continent? I haven't been here since I've been to that fox kingdom and fought Inari....*gets goose bumps thinking about her* Ehhhhhh. Fire Arm: *sighs* Well let's get going. *holds Ruza's hand* Let's scour the beach to see if this map can actually lead us to this clan. Ruza:Okay, Frie Arm. *she smiles* Raibyo:Mm... I don't really like where this is going. *she looks to Jacob.* Let's get this done quickly so that we're not stuck with. Jacob: Alright. Let's get going. *looks a bit ticked but leaves running into the forest* Fire Arm: *smiles and takes Ruza's hand and they walk along the shores urchins for the clan* Thunder Punch: *looks around* Wow....*looks at Venus and blushes* S-So I guess our job is to find this Soft Paw clan. Seems easy. *smiles a bit as his face turns red* Venus:*She blushes.*Y-Yea... Thunder Punch: *smiles* Well let's get going, I don't want the others to get done with their mission befor us. *picks up Venus and blushes a bit* I-I promise I won't drop you and I'll keep you safe. *gives a smirk of confidence and runs into the forest* Venus:*she blushes, but hugs him as she nods.* 'The Claws in The Sand: (Fire Arm and Ruza's Mission)' Fire Arm: *walking along the beach coast with Ruza looking at the map* So this is gonna be difficult. I see no signs of this clan known as the "Poison Claw" clan -_-. Ruza:Don't let your guard down, Fire Arm. From what I know of clans, they can easily blend in with their surrounds, depending if they are that good. If not, they set up traps. Fire Arm: *smiles a bit* Yea. You actually are right on the money. It's said that they are some of Vexia's best trappers and are specialist in poisonous plants, animals, and organic substances. *walks around still looking for landmarks* There should be a secret tonal under the sand that leads to a small desert region. That's where they are located. Ruza:*She nods*They let our eyes ensure that we don't fall into any traps, and in finding this secret place you are speaking of. *She smiles* Fire Arm: *smiles in return; then all of a sudden a claw comes from underneath the sand and grabs his leg* What tha!. *he turns around but the claw grips harder and and starts to pull him down into the sand* L-Let go of Me! *his hair flairs up and his eyes turn red as his other leg kicks the claw with a flame stomp! but to no prevail the claw continues to pull him down; now at a faster rate!* Ruza:*She gasped, grabing onto Fire Arma nd trying to pull him out of the sand with all her strenght.* Let Go of Him!!! Fire Arm: Let Go! *he growls as he tries to free himself but the claw holds on harder and in a instant pulls them both into the sand where they fall into a sand wall tunnel as a scorpion like Vexian stands in front of them. The Scorpion: Are you the Vexians of the west who Mohari brought with him? *he looks curiously at them* Fire Arm: *dusts himself off and helps Ruza up; he then grabs the Scorpion by the neck against the wall* Yea!? So!? Why did you drag us down here!? Do you wanna go buddy!? *he lights up on fire as his eyes burn with anger* The Scorpion: No No No! I-I'm a friend of Mohari! P-Please don't hurt me! *he shives in fear* Fire Arm: *growls a bit but drops him and turns off his fire* Ruza:*she was brushing her clothes clean, before looking The Scorpion* Well, tell us who you are and why did you suck us into the tunnel? The Scorpion: Im Nervo the sand scorpion. My sister is the princess of my clan so that makes me an important royal figure. Please. I need your help to ally my clan with the others to stop our land's war. Ruza:*she looks to Fire Arm* You would know more of this than I do, Fire Arm. Fire Arm: I do. *looks to Nervo* We'll help ya kid. Please take us to your princess so we may have a word. Nervo: Thank you Sir and Madam! *he bows* As curtsey though what are you two's names? Fire Arm: I'm Fiermo Arminius, or Fire Arm for short. Ruza:I am Ruza, I have no last name since I don't remember my parents last names... *she frowns a bit, but smiles.* Nervo: *looks confused* Wait? So you two arn't marred? Fire Arm: WHAT! W-W-W-Wai-....*turns red as smoke comes from his head* She's my girlfriend. Nervo: But people your age always get married around here. They're mostly newlyweds and-*cut off by Fire Arm* Fire Arm: I-I get it man... Ruza:*she seem confuse, then looks to Fire Arm*I guess he doesn't know about me, huh? *she had a sweatdrop, blushing*But, I'll ask about that another time, Fire Arm. Fire Arm: *walking with Ruza and Nervo down the underground sand pathway* So, Nervo. Who rules your clan? Nervo: Our princess. I've never met her but I work as a scout and historian for the royal family...*he sighs as they walk* But things are starting to go down hill and our clan is thinking about fighting others...I have no clue why though... Ruza:*She seem worries*Mm... *She looks to Fire Arm.* Fire Arm: Mmm...I see. *looks at Ruza and back to Nervo* If it's about territorial disputes then I can help. I'm a son of a very well known warrior of my tribe and I'm one of the four guardians for the master gems so I know a bit about politics. I promise me and Ruza won't leave until we truly help your clan. *smiles a bit at Ruza* Sorry your caught up in all of this. Vexia, truly in my seance, isn't as advance as Möbius. Ruza:It is fine Fire Arm, My Strong suits aren't in technology. I am more useful in having people explain out their problems and sloving them. Fire Arm: Thanks Ruza. *they enter int the clan grounds* 'The Soft Paw and the Bamboo Forest: (Thunder Punch and Venus' mission). 'Part 1 Thunder Punch: *running with Venus in his hands until they reach large and vast bamboo forest* Man, I can't run through this. They're way too narrow and I won't be able to man over well... Venus:*Hugging Thunder Punch, worry.* Thunder Punch... Thunder Punch: *puts her down and pats her head* Everything's fine. I promise Venus. *takes out the map* Looks like we are in the Bamboo Forest of The Mist. Meaning if we go in there there's a 80% chance we can get lost and there's a 20% chance we'll find the tribe...we I was never good at math. *smiles as he starts to walk into the forest* Venus:Oh! *she follows him* That 80% is out of a 100% chance of getting lost, and the 20% out of a 100% is finding the Tribe. Soo, if I have to say. we have a 0.8 chance of getting lost and a 0.2 chance of finding the tribe. Pretty small... If you take the Percent out, we will have a 8 out of 10 chance of getting lost and a 2 chance of finding. Which is a ratio-... *she blushes red*I think I just made you lost! Thunder Punch: Yeaaa. *smiles and blushes a bit* But it's ok....*holds her hand* I need to make sure we don't lose each other. *smiles back at her* Venus:*she blushes, smiling*R-Right! *Holding his hand*Let's just say we have a higher chance of getting last than finding the clan. Thunder Punch: *a few minuets latter and they are sill walking through the forest* Man this is getting hard. *the fog starts to thiken* This isn't good. I can barely see. Please keep close Venus. I don't want to lose you. Venus:*She frowns, frighten now as she hugs Thunder Punch's arms now.* Thunder Punch: *blushes a bit* I-I-It's ok. I'm here. *smiles a bit but keeps on guard* *a shadow runs past them in the thick bamboo forest and dark Storm clouds start to come in* Thunder Punch: Woh! *steps back real quickly* What was that? *a large wind gust picks up and lightning starts to flash and thunder roars* Thunder Punch: Really? This is just gettin worse and worse. Venus:EEK!! *she hugs Closer to Thunder Punch, sniffling.*I-I'm Scared Thunder Punch! Thunder Punch: V-Venus!? *pats her head as he holds her, blushing bright red* It's ok. ???: LEAVE THIS PLAAAAAACCCCEEE~ Thunder Punch: *holds Venus close as he looks around cautiously* Who are you and where can I find the Soft Paw clan? *he smiles a bit* I have a feeling that shadow figure was you. And I bet you know where the clan is located! Venus:*She started crying loudly, hugging close to Thunder Punch*WAHHH! Thunder Punch: *sweatdrops and tries to comfort Venus* P-P-Please don't c-cry. Please? *tries his best* ???: *starts laughing* Wow, this might be too easy. *a black fist comes from the shadows and grabs and throws T.P into the forest clearing a narrow pathway from T.P's impact* That's your warning! Thunder Punch: *gets up, a bit shaken but ok* Wow. What are you? *he smiles a bit as he wipes the blood from his mouth* Venus:*she gasps, tears down her cheeks.* Thunder Punch! *she goes to run to him, sniffling.* Thunder Punch: *smiles at her; he looks a bit torn up but he's ok* Everything fine Venus. *holds her hands and kiss them* I promise everything will be ok. Venus:*Tears ran down her cheeks.*But-But Thunder Punch! Your beaten up! *she sniffles even more, her ears flatten.*I-I'm so sorry! *she hugs him, sniffling.* Thunder Punch: *smiles and hugs her* It'll take more to keep me down. And don't be sorry. It's not your fault. *smiles and blushes a bit* This will only take a quick second. *kisses her forehead* Gear One! *he lights up light blue and his eyes* ???: Are you done with your chit chat!? *the shadow figure closes in but T.P is behind him a the blink of and eye* H-H-How!? Thunder Punch: *punches the figure and it clears a path of bamboo* My Gear One enables me to use extreme speed that let's me travel as fast as a laser for quick seconds. It's not that strong thus why it's called Gear One. But it's all I need to beat the pulp out of ya. Venus:*she sniffles, blushing*Thunder Punch... ???: *the figure starts to take shape into a small panda bear with pants, satraps on his hands, and a green bandana on his head* Ouch that hurt! Thunder Punch: *charges at the panda who block each of his attacks due to the panda's strength* Man this kid is strong. Venus:*she gasps*Thunder Punch! Be careful! ???: I don't have time for you two! *grabs T.P by the leg and slams him to the ground* I will protect my clan and it's future! *he growls; he too has sufferd a lot of injuries* Thunder Punch: Ack! *coughs up a bit of blood* Hehe, I guess that didn't work out. *hold his arm in pain* Vernus:*She sniffles before running up and hugging Thunder Punch*No More! Thunder Punch: *looks at Venus and blushes abit* I-It's ok. *gives a little smile* I'm gonna end this. *he rushes towards the panda warrior* ???: You are not getting past this! Wall of Banatola! *he punches the ground and bamboo roots shoot up creating 5 giant bamboo walls* You are never going to defeat me! Thunder Punch: *smiles as his rings glow* Gear Two! Special Move: Fire and Thunder Blast! *he glows red and fire warps around his rings; lightning sparks swirl around him and in a red and yellow blast he breaks through the 5 barrier walls* Gess what? You lose! *smiles as he punches the lights out of the warrior* ???: Ack! *BAM!; he gets flung into a nearby cluster of giant bamboo trees; they breack and show a secret passage* Thunder Punch: Now we're gettin somewhere! *smiles as he sits on the ground and looks a bit exhausted* Venus:*she goes to Thunder Punch*.. Thunder Punch: *smiles a bit as the clouds start to thunder and rain starts to fall* Well let's see where this passage goes. *smiles brightly* ???: *the Panda gets up and walks over to them* You must be one of the fabled heros of the west my friend Mohari has recruited to save our land and kingdom. *he bows* I am Hurumoshi. I am the head warrior and guardian of our sacred land. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused so please let me take you to our village. *walks to the passage way and urges them to come* Please young heros. Save our people. Venus:*she looks to Thunder Punch*We should go to the clan now, Thunder Punch... Thunder Punch: *smiles and gets up* Alright. *he bows at the panda named Hurumoshi* Thank you Sir. Hurumoshi. I promise we will help your people. *smirks* Or I'm not Thunder Punch the Mongoose. *takes Venus' hand and walks over to the pathway* Lead the way big man. Hurumoshi: I shall and thank you. *they walk down the path as bamboo trees magically move out the way* Our tribe unlike the others hate war and live our ways of peace. We are strong for our kind so we do practice the old teachings of our forefathers befor us. Our Clan name comes from our martial arts technic called "The Soft Paw" which enables the user to have great birts of power in broad flat hands. *he looks at Venus with surprided and turns to T.P* Is your mate a worrior sir. thunder Punch? Thunder Punch: *almost trips due to the question* Wait Wait Wait! Hold on now! *he blushes bright red* 1: She's my-....um....my...close friend... And 2: She's not even a fighter nor Vexian. She's from another dimension called möbius. You don't have to believe me but it's the truth. Hurumoshi: I truly don't under stand what's your problem. People in our village get married all the time at our age. *breaks a bamboo tree and starts eating* Sorry but too much thinking makes me hungry. Thunder Punch: *sweat drops* You don't say -_-? Venus:*she was blushing extremely bright red, hugging close to Thunder Punch and trying to hide herself now.*... Thunder Punch: *blushes but smiles a bit and hugs her back* Hurumoshi: *smiles at the sight and chuckles* You two might as well get married. Thunder Punch: *looks a bit annoyed* When will we get to your clan again Hurumoshi? Because it's takin a while. Venus:*She hides her face against Thunder Punch's fur, blushing a lot.* Thunder Punch: *sighs, blushing a bit and smiles at her* We're almost there Venus. Hurumoshi: *takes them to a large water fall in the middle of the bamboo forest* We're almost there guys. *he punches the ground and giant rice cut stones float to the top of the water fall lake and they become a stepping stone pathway to the waterfall* Pass that waterfall is our village. I will be your guard from all who wish to attack you. I'll even stand up to our clan's prince...my brother if I have to inorder to protect your lives. *he bows* I wish, as Mohari did to you, to become your friend so please follow me. *he smiles brightly as his yin and yang talas men neckless shines a bit due to the sunlight* Thunder Punch: *smiles* Of corse were your friends. I promise we'll help your people. Thanks Hurumoshi! * gives him a thumbs up with his idiot smile+* Venus:*she holds onto him, but not soo close anymore.* Thunder Punch: *smiles and looks at Venus* You ready? *he picks her up and smiles, blushing a bit* Venus:*blushes*Ye-Yes, I-I'm ready. Thunder Punch: *dashes onto the stepping stones holding Venus close; he dashes into the waterfall* Whhhooooohhhh...*they appear on a mountain and see rice marshes villages for miles in a small bamboo forest. In the middle is a temple with rainbow colored bamboo stalks* This is amazing! Hurumoshi: *follows behinds and enters behind them* This is Soft Paw Meadow. Home of the Soft Paw Clan. The Gentile Giants of the East. *smiles as the sun shines in the distance* Venus:*she blinks*wow... No such thing exist in Mobius that I've seen....*she whispers a little.* Thunder Punch: *smiles* Well isn't great you came to Vexia today? *smiles at Venus* Venus:*blushes a bit, nodding*Ye-Yea... Thunder Punch: *smiles and then looks to Hurumoshi* Let's get goi- *sees a orang red foxes throughout the village* Hey? Um are they suppose to be here? Hurumoshi: Yes. They are from the capital of our whole kingdom. We are but a clan under their "watch" as they say...*looks a bit worried* Thunder Punch: *his cheek fur stands out! a trait that makes him seance danger in the future* Mmm....let's go to the village. I wanna see how your people are doing. Plus Venus here hasn't seen many cultures here in Vexia. I wanna show her more about our planet. Venus:*she looks up at Thunder Punch.* Thunder Punch: *looks at Venus and turns away quickly blushing a bit* Hurumoshi: *smiles as they walk down the mountain* This way friends. Venus:*She holds Thunder Punch's hand and started to pull him after her to follow Hurumoshi even more as they walk.* Thunder Punch: *blushing but follows them into the village* Whoh! This village is soo big! And there are a lot of farmers here. Your people live very simple and nice lives. Hurumoshi: * smiles* Thank you my friend. Most of us are farmers. Out of all the clans we are the most peaceful....we do however share many pearls and battles with the Mufari clan... Thunder Punch: *sighs and looks to the side* Thank god Mai want on this mission. *he states to himself without Hurumoshi hearing* Venus:*she was looking around amazed*Wow... Hurumoshi: Thank you. Most of our people are rice farmers. We work for our village and others...and for the capital kingdom. Thunder Punch: *looks to Venus* This kingdom he's talkin about is starting to give me a bad vibe. Venus:*she looks to Thunder Punch* Those Red foxes we saw either is part of that Kingdom... I have a feeling there is a darkness or something greedy behind this kingdom... *she looks to Hurumoshi, frowning.* Thunder Punch: I think so too. But we'll adresss that after we get to clan leader of the soft paw clan to follow Mohari. *smerks* I believe that guy has some real talent to round up followers. Especially in different clans. Hurumoshi: Come this way. We must get past the capital's tax collectors. They defiantly dontt take kind to foreigners. Thunder Punch: Hmmmm....*glares a bit* Venus:*Frowns, looking to Thunder Punch* Thunder Punch: *sighs but smiles* Ok man. Hurumoshi: *bows* Thak you Thunder Punch. Now be carful. *pushes a bunch of bamboo and opens a dark hole in the ground* We must go down here inorder to meat the village elder without bumping into the foxes* Thunder Punch: *smiles as he picks up Venus* Alright! Letss go! *jumps and falls into the hole, landing on his feet without hurting Venus* I cantt let such a pritty woman clim down that deep dark hole. *blushes as he scratches his head and smiles* Cats and Ferrets.,A Century Dispute: (Mohari and Maí's Mission) ''Part 1'' Mohari: *walking up a mountain trying to reach Mai's clan* Its always a hassle trying to get here. And ivee done it way to many times to count.